linefandomcom-20200223-history
Friends / Salusa
Warning:Spoiler Alert!! "Friends / Salusa" are the stories in LINE TOWN Episode 16. Stories Friends TBA Salusa One day, James invites his friends to his house for a visit. When they are having croissants, Moon eats impolitely and dirties the floor. Even Cony complains about his actions, he doesn't care. Suddenly, a space saucer like robot, which is orange and yellow in colour, appears and clears away the bread crumbs. Seeing that his friends are shocked, James says the robot is called Salusa. He tells them he bought him just days ago, and helps him on cleaning. Knowing this, Cony immediately sprinkles the crumbs on her handkerchief onto the ground and Salusa clears them as fas as he can, surprising Cony a lot. Unluckily, Sally, who is standing on the coffee table, accidentally falls off and lands onto the floor. Her friends (except James) think she is going to be swallowed by the cleaning robot but actually it is a false alarm. James tells his friends that Salusa can detect whether an object is trash or not, and Sally starts riding on it. However, when Moon walks, many parts of his body are sensed to have crumbs on them, making Salusa sticks to him and Sally says she thinks that it likes him. So before Moon leaves James' home, he keeps begging James to give him the robot (because his own house is really, really filthy). At first James refuses to lend Salusa to him, nevertheless Moon persuades him by showing his large bright eyes. Finally, James let him borrow it for a day. Yet Moon breaks his promise. After he takes Salusa home, he let it clean up the rubbish and uses the garbage in the bin to play with it. Furthermore he discovers that the robot does like him, thus he begins to monopolize it. Later, it is time to get back Salusa, James decides to call his friend to ask him to return it. Nonetheless Moon cuts the call rudely. Days later, Moon takes Salusa outdoors to play with him when Cony, Brown and Sally come, apprising him he should return Salusa to James, which he still rejects. But the news that scares him the most is Jessica has bought a new cleaning robot named Pongo. Just after her friends arrive at her hut, Jessica says Pongo has more functions than Salusa and Sally seems to like it more than Salusa. This trigger Moon's jealousy and anger, so he claims that Salusa is better than Pongo(although Cony tells him it is not his robot). Afterwards he creates a fight when both robots are paired together by spraying a pack of Jessica's flour from her cupboard, but instead the robots dance in a heart pattern, causing Moon more upset that he thinks he is going to take revenge. When Moon brings Salusa back home, he finds it has no interest on playing with him and it seems it has gotten some mechanical problems (which Moon doesn't know). Meanwhile, James gets annoyed and calls Moon, which the same thing happens again as the last time. The next morning, Moon finds Salusa doesn't move and he howls. On the other hand, he still wants to take up a "competition" to prove Salusa is the best of all, hence he rushes to Jessica's home. On the way James sees him and except he is going to reclaim his robot, howbeit he is wrong. When Moon approaches Jessica's house, James shows up too, trying to retrieve his robot. Moon soon asks Jessica for rubbish in order to achieve his purpose, but she replies him that she has given it to the garbage man, so Moon runs out to get a bag of it. Still, James considers his robot has gone a bit weird after he notices it stays stone still, he and Jessica decides to find out. And this time he is correct-Salusa has "eaten" too much trash and it puffs out a huge pile of dust, causing Jessica to cough. All at once, Pongo climbs onto Salusa and cleans it, which makes James and Jessica to have an eye contact. Finally, Moon returns the bag of waste to the garbage man and wails while running away after he witnesses James and Jessica's intimate interaction and Salusa and Bobo's romantic dance. Extra Information * Both stories starred on Moon. Category:Episodes Category:LINE TOWN episodes